New Crane on the Dock
*Tracy Blagdon |narrator = Mark Moraghan |season = Season 21 |season_no = 21.09 |number = 503 |released = * 28th September 2017 * 7th January 2018 * 8th January 2018 * 10th March 2018 |previous = Cranky at the End of the Line |next = Unscheduled Stops }} New Crane on the Dock is the ninth episode of the twenty-first season. Plot Carly the new crane is so keen that she takes on all the work. After Cranky finds himself with nothing to do, he works harder and faster in a bid to keep up with her. But as the two cranes frantically try to outdo one another, their hooks become entangled and they find themselves stuck fast and unable to move. Eventually Salty tells a story of a two-headed monster that worked together to get what they wanted. Cranky and Carly work together to untie the knot and Salty says they work in harmony. Big Mickey says that there are three cranes and all the engines and cranes are surprised that he speaks. They also welcomed him to the team. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Percy * Emily * Porter * Salty * Cranky * Carly * Big Mickey * Some Dock Workers * The Sea Serpents * The Dock Manager (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Sodor Steamworks (mentioned) Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Salty and some Workmen * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Steven Kynman as Porter * Matt Wilkinson as Cranky * Lucy Montgomery as Carly * Rob Rackstraw as Big Mickey and the Red Sea Serpent * Ian McCue as the Blue Sea Serpent US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily * David Menkin as Porter * Keith Wickham as Salty * Glenn Wrage as Cranky * Lucy Montgomery as Carly * Rob Rackstraw as Big Mickey and the Red Sea Serpent * Ian McCue as the Blue Sea Serpent Trivia * This episode marks the first of a few things for Big Mickey: ** The first time his face is visible on screen, as he was always seen facing away from the camera in certain twenty-first season episodes prior to this one. ** The first time he speaks and is referred to by name in Thomas & Friends. * Going by production order, this is the tenth episode of the twenty-first season. * Ian McCue joins the voice cast. * The name of the episode is a play on the old expression "new kid on the block." * The fish net on Salty is in the same position on him as the other one was in Diesel's Ghostly Christmas. It is possible that the animators reused Salty's model with the net on him from that episode in this episode. * During Salty's story, the sea serpent is named Mildred: this is an in-joke to Carly's original name. Salty is unsure as to what the serpent's name actually was, saying it could also have been Monstro, which is a reference to the 1940 Walt Disney animated film Pinocchio . * This episode marks the very first reference to TUGS (In this case, Big Mickey is now a character in both TUGS and Thomas & Friends). * There is a reference to The Three Musketeers at the end of the episode. Goofs * In one of the shots of Big Mickey rotating towards Cranky, Carly and Thomas, Salty and Carly are not fully on their respective rails. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Danger at the Docks Category:Episodes Category:Season 21 episodes